Question: How many positive whole numbers have cube roots that are less than $10$? For example, $20$ would count since $\sqrt[3]{20}<10.$
Solution: The cube root of 1000 is 10; the cube root of any number smaller than 1000 is less than 10.  So, the whole numbers from 1 to 999 are the only positive whole numbers with cube roots less than 10.  There are $\boxed{999}$ such numbers.